Wake Up Call
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: [SONGFIC] ONESHOT. Six foot tall, came without a warning, so I had to shoot him dead. When Jason Cross found Sharpay Evans with another man, angry was an understatement. Now he's out for blood, literally. Japay, Sharpayx? Warning: CHARACTER DEATH!


Title: Wake Up Call

Rating: T

Pairings (Triangle): Jason/Sharpay/Troy and a mystery twist pairing at the end.

Author: xxMiseryBusiness3000xx

Warnings: Character abuse, murder, raging vengeance

Summary: _Wake up call, caught you in the morning with another one in my bed, don't you care about me anymore, don't you care about me, I don't think so, six foot tall, came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead._

_**I didn't hear what you were saying  
I live on raw emotion baby  
I answer questions never maybe  
And I'm not kind if you betray me  
So who the hell are you to say we  
Never would have made it babe**_

Jason slammed his fist down on the table where Sharpay was sitting. 

"Jase, come on." She said

He turned around and stared at her, brown eyes wild with anger.

"You aren't going to hurt him are you?" she said

"Maybe" he replied

"Let him live, that's all I ask." Sharpay said

"Never" he said, gritting his teeth

"Jason!" she begged

"Who do you think you are exactely?" he said, "I gave you everything and look what you do."

Sharpay hung her head, "It isn't like we would have lasted forever Jason."

Jason put his hands to his forehead in frustration, "Whatever."

The whole scene that happened within five hours ago replayed in his head mindlessly as he paced in front of the table, Sharpay sitting with her head in her hands sobbing uncontrollably over her current situation and what had become of Jason Cross because of her._****_

If you needed love  
Well then ask for love  
Could have given love  
Now I'm taking love  
And it's not my fault  
Cause you both deserve  
What is coming now  
So don't say a word  


"I just don't understand, this makes no sense to me, if you needed me, you could have freaking asked but no, when I'm not around you go and decide to find love elsewhere." He said

Sharpay brushed her blonde bangs out of her eyes staring back at him, black streaks going down her face.

"Please…" she said almost silently

"No, I'm done with you and Troy, what goes around comes around babe, and soon you're going to learn!" he said, grabbing his coat and walking out the door, slamming it behind him.

Sharpay kept sobbing as she watched the boy walk out of her house.

Her minded drifted back to what happened earlier.

**FLASHBACK**_****_

Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Care about me?  
I don't think so.  
Six foot tall  
Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
Come around here? I don't think so.

She sat straddling Troy in the bedroom of her and Jason's shared apartment, kissing him passionatley.

She had heard the sounds of a car but figured it was coming from someone next door.

She heard a door shut but made the same assumption.

That's when all hell broke loose.

Unheard footsteps came up the stairs before stopping at the bedroom and opening the door.

Sharpay did hear that however, as she jerked around, trying her best to get off of Troy.

"Jason!" she gasped

Jason stood in the doorway biting his lower lip and clenching his fists angrily.

"This isn't…."

"Yeah Shar, then what is it?"

She shrugged and looked away.

Troy got up and ran out of the room.

"You damn well better run!" he yelled down the stairs

"Jason." She said quietly

Jason didn't even look at Sharpay before walking out of the room and slamming the door behind him. Another sound of a slamming door followed soon after.

Sharpay sat in the same position she had been during the whole incident, not believing what had just happened.

**END FLASHBACK**

_****_

Would have bled to make you happy  
You didn't need to treat me that way  
And now you beat me at my own game

Jason walked down the dark Albuquerque streets angrily. He was going to do something about Troy. He wouldn't rest until he knew how pissed off he was, how betrayed he felt.

He didn't feel the need to get angry at Sharpay for some reason, his fire was mainly aimed at Troy. He was his ex team mate and ex friend.

He was done with him, _for good._

_**  
And now I find you sleeping soundly  
And your lovers screaming loudly  
Hear a sound and hit the ground**_

He walked back home and went into the bedroom. Sharpay was sound asleep beneath the sheets. He pursed his lips and walked to a drawer and removed something quietly.

He pushed a piece of hair out of Sharpay's face and whispered quietly, "You're going to be mine now, all mine, no one else's."

He went outside and walked to the car. He got in and drove to Troy's apartment.

"Thank God Gabriella's too much of a prude to move in with him." He said icily

He got out of the car and walked to the front door. He slid his hand under the mat, knowing that's where he kept the spare key.

He stared at the key momentarily before unlocking the house and walking in.

He went into the living room.

"Jason?" Troy asked, wondering why he was standing in his house right now

"Well good buddy, you're about to learn why it's never good to betray one of your best friends." He said

He slid a gun out of his pocket and pointed it at Troy. Troy backed up and put his hands up in defense.

"Dude, no, come on…" Troy began.

"Goodnight Bolton." He said, lowering his eyes and pulling the trigger

Troy let out a yell as the bullet made contact with his chest. He slumped to the floor with a thud as Jason walked over to the sight. He shook his head and slid the gun back in his jacket pocket.

He then walked out of the house and locked the door back, practically destroying all evidence that he had been there.

_****_

If you needed love  
Well then ask for love  
Could have given love  
Now I'm taking love  
And it's not my fault  
Cause you both deserve  
What's coming now  
So don't say a word  


He drove home and walked into the main room. Sharpay walked out and stared at him groggily, "Jason what the hell?"

"Let's just say, we're going to be fine, and as for Troy," he took the gun out of his pocket and put it on the table,_****_

Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Don't you care about me? I don't think so.  
Six foot tall  
Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
Come around here?  
I don't feel so bad, I don't feel so bad, I don't feel so bad  


"He won't be a problem of ours anymore."

"Jason!" she gasped, putting her hand over her mouth, "Y-you didn't, you," she whispered the last words, "_killed him?"_

_****_

I'm so sorry darling  
Did I do the wrong thing?  
Oh, what was I thinking?  
Is his heart still beating?

Woah oh ohh  


That's when Sharpay broke down.

"Jason, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, if I hadn't let Troy in, he wouldn't be gone!" she sobbed, falling at Jason's feet, "Oh Jase, I'm sorry, so sorry."

Jason crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at the girl. He slowly shook his head.

"We we're both wrong, but now we have to move on." He said matter-of-factly, "We can't be seen in Albuquerque, Shar, I killed Troy, someone's going to find out."

Sharpay's eyes widened, "What are you trying to say?"

"We have to leave town, now." He said.

_**  
**__**Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Don't you care about me? I don't think so.  
Six foot tall  
Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
Come around here? I don't feel so bad  
**_

"No way, what?" she said

"You heard me." He said.

"I can't, Jase…Jason, I can't, no, I won't." she said.

Jason narrowed his eyes down at the girl as she scooted back slowly as she swore she saw his hand reach for the gun.

He put his hand back to his side and stared at her.

"Fine"

With that last word, he left the apartment, got in his car and drove off.

_**  
Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Don't you care about me? I don't think so.  
Six foot tall  
Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
No, he won't come around here. I don't feel so bad  
**_

**6 MONTHS LATER**

"Mr. Cross, you have a visitor."

Jason looked up from the chair he was sitting in. Sharpay was standing right in front of him, well sort of.

Jason stared through the iron bars in a partial glare at her.

"What brings you here Shar?" he said snappishly.

"I just wanted to see, well, how you're doing." She said.

"What do you care?"

"Trust me, I do."

"If you did, I wouldn't be here right now."

Sharpay slowly nodded, "Yes you would, you committed a federal offense."

Jason stuck up his middle finger at her. She rolled her eyes and turned to the other direction.

"Face it Jason, this is your wake up call." She said.

Jason rolled his eyes back without a sound as a police officer rounded the corner and gently put a hand on Sharpay's shoulder.

"Mrs. Danforth visiting time is up."

"Danforth?" Jason said in disbelief.

"Wake up call"

With that, Sharpay walked out of Jason's life forever.

_**  
I don't feel so bad (Wake up call)  
I don't feel so bad (Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed)  
I don't feel so bad (Don't you care about me anymore?)  
Care about me? I don't feel so bad.  
Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?**_


End file.
